1.2.4
Additions 'Blocks & Items' 'Wood Planks' *Now have the color of the type of wood used in crafting *Comes in all 4 types: **Oak wood planks **Birch wood planks **Spruce wood planks **Jungle wood planks 'New Sandstone Block' *Uses unused sandstone texture; however the texture is changed *Same name as the normal sandstone Changes 'Gameplay' 'Chat' *Added chat history and much better chat editing *Links are now clickable in chat **When clicked, a warning screen appears that asks players if they want to continue *Players can copy and paste links in chat *Mouse wheel can be used to scroll up/down for history **PAGEUP and PAGEDOWN keys can also be used *Up/down keys for recently sent messages *If you start typing a player's name, and press Tab ↹, it'll automatically type the rest of the username for you. *Copy & paste in chat *Similarly how §k in chat displays random characters, §l, §m, §n and §o creates bold, striked, underlined and italic text respectively, whilst §r resets any set states **These cannot be typed using vanilla clients *Pressing / acts as a command key: it opens the chat with a “/” in place *Pressing ← or → will move the insertion point (text pointer) in the respective direction, allowing you to edit text instead of using ← Backspace to go back 'Out Of Memory Screen' *Added “Back” and “Quit” buttons 'F3 Debug Screen' *Added a “minimal” debug menu **The same as the regular F3 menu, except without the graph/profiler **Accessible by ⇧ Shift+F3 'Invneotry' *Re-added armor outlines in the armor slots in the inventory 'Blocks & Items' 'Wool' *Slightly removed saturation out of every color 'Mobs' 'Cats' *When in standing position, cats will now purposely go and sit on nearby chests, active furnaces, and beds **This prevents players from using them Fixes 25 Bugs Fixed *Made placing half blocks on existing half blocks (to make a full block) easier. *Limit framerate on menu screens, no longer uses 100% CPU. *Fixed fatal crash for converted worlds to anvil, when there’s blocks at max height. *Fixed an old bug with signs clearing text while you’re editing them in multiplayer. *Fixed crash when logging in while there are blocks at maxheight at spawn. *Fixed TNT ghosts in multiplayer. *Fixed storage minecarts dropping enchanted items. *Fixed crashes on invalid server addresses when joining a server. *Fixed entities being uninteractable if they existed at login in multiplayer. *Fixed dupe exploit with paintings. *Fixed furnaces and dispensers dropping enchanted items. *Fixed the “flickering” of chat as it vanishes off the screen. *Fixed text rendering over items in the container screens. *Fixed exploit with jungle saplings (turns other saplings into jungle ones). *Fixed launcher opening minecraft dir if the path contains a space. *Fixed an off-by-one lighting bug. *Fixed block transmuting (turning one block into another via pistons). *Fixed placing mushrooms in daylight, where they can’t survive. *Fixed redstone lamps dropping powered block items when destroyed while on. *“save-all” (server command) now works even when you have toggled “save-off”. *Fixed turning half-blocks into full-blocks while you’re standing on them. *Fixed seed displaying in F3 debug when the seed is unknown in multiplayer. *Fixed villager texture changing clientside per profession. *Fixed falling off ledge corners while holding shift. *Glass blocks can be picked up using Silk Touch enchanted tools again.